The present invention relates to new N-(2,10-dioxatricyclo-[5,3,1,0.sup.3,8 ]-undecane-5-yl-tryptamine compounds and their salts, as well as the preparation of pharmaceuticals which contain these compounds, and a process for producing these compounds.
It has been found that the N-(2,10-dioxa-tricyclo-[5,3,1,0.sup.3,8 ]-undecane-5-yl-tryptamine compounds according to the invention have valuable pharmacological properties, particularly blood pressure lowering effects. These compounds possess an advantageous activity profile with a good therapeutic range and low toxicity. Because of their effects, these new compounds are particularly suited for use as drugs in the treatment of high blood pressure.